A Gift from Death
by Holy Fox Fire
Summary: The Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto as planned and Minato died. The Shinigami sees' what Minato has done as he falls to the ground dead. The Shinigami realizes the horrible things done to Jinchuuriki so he gives Naruto a gift. I-am-terrible-at-summaries!-


Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, pocketed a scroll as he walked outside.

"Summoning Jutsu**" **He yelled. A giant toad now stood, a pipe in it's mouth.

"Hey Gamabunta-san. Are you ready?" Asked Minato.

"**As ready as I'll be." **Said the toad as it began jumping towards a giant nine tailed fox, the Kyuubi No Kitsune. As the toad stopped in front of the beast, Minato began the sealing. A child in his arms, he yelled.

"Demon Consuming Seal!" The fox redirected its eyes onto Minato. Its eyes widened as he saw the Shinigami behind the man, a dagger on his tounge. As arms gripped its soul and yanked its being into the small child, the Kyuubi roared. And then all was silent. Except for the crying of a baby boy. As Minato fell dead to the ground, The Death God caught sight of the child in his arms. He walked up to the baby, still crying in the now dead mans arms. He picked it up slowly and saw the ink on it's stomach.

"**So this will be your Fate young one. Well at least let me give a birthday gift, for such a fine occasion."** He said as he touched the babies forehead with his index finger.

A design of seals ran up the length of Naruto's body as he stopped crying. The seals retracted into the seal on his stomach and it glowed a deep purple for a second. Then he set the baby down and disappeared.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A young child could be seen running along the streets of Konoha.

"What did I do?" He yelled back at them as he kept running. He soon took a wrong turn and turned into an alley. The group of villagers that were chasing him blocked any light coming from the entrance as they walked towards the small heap huddled next to the wall.

"So the demon's given up huh?" Said one.

"It seems so. Why don't we finish what the Yondaime started and kill him this time!" Yelled another. A shout of agreement ran through the mob as they started their torment. Kicking and beating the child. Cutting him and hitting him with sticks. When all was over, all the boy could see was black. If any of the villagers turned around they would see his stomach glow purple for a fraction of a second.

The young boy, who's name was Naruto Uzumaki, woke up in a weird place. It was like another dimension. The ground was black and the sky was purple. All the wild life and houses were purple aswell. Naruto walked along confused until he came upon a big tower. He decided to walk up it. He finally came towards a giant door. As he walked in he saw a man in a simple suit, doing paperwork.

"H-Hello?" Naruto said quietly. The man looked down and what he saw made his eyes widen. He got out of his chair quickly,

"One second child." He said as he ran out one door and turned left. Naruto looked around and saw a chair. He climbed up into it, with trouble of course and waited. He heard mumbles as the man came back in. This time there was another man with him. This man had long white hair but was dressed the same way the other man was. Just looking at him, Naruto could tell this man had authority. The mans eyes turned to Naruto and his beaten state and quickly grabbed his hand bringing him out the door and to the left. They entered an office and he guided Naruto to a chair. He left and came back a moment later holding a suit the same as his but Naruto's size. He guided Naruto to a changing room and told him to take a shower. Naruto did as he was told and put the suit on along with some black socks. He walked back into the room walking a bit goofy but sat down in the chair again. Then the man spoke.

"Hey Naruto. Would you like to know where you are?" The man said as he knelt in front of him.

"Um, yes sir." Naruto said as he backed farther up into his chair.

"You are in the realm of death. When you die you come here. Now I know it sounds scary but this realm is peaceful. No one hurts anyone. We're all like a big happy family. You, Naruto, are special though. You are special because you cannot die. I have bestowed upon you a gift from when you were born. It has shown as a marking that you are to be my apprentice, Naruto. I will teach all about being a god. You'll be better than any ninja in your realm. Now first off we need to start at the beginning. Four years ago, a nine tailed demon attacked your village. Your fourth Hokage tried to stop it and had to resort to drastic measures. He sealed the demon inside you. But you are not the demon like everyone says. You are but Naruto with gifts from demons. Kyuubi, from him you will surely get tons of gifts. From me you will receive my teachings and powers. Now we have work to do. For the next eight years we will train you, now we must get started. First lessons, politics. For you to be my apprentice you must be tough and smart. You **will** be my successor you know."

After one year this lesson was finished. Though Naruto still acted like a child when allowed that would wear off as he grew into man hood. The next lesson, Taijutsu. The style he was teaching Naruto would be a lost style created by himself and Kami. The style focused mainly on getting quick shots on the enemy's vital areas. This required you to be quick. This style needs precise chakra control in order to form chakra knives on your hands and feet. Naruto wasn't as excited for Taijutsu as he was for Ninjutsu but he was still happy.

It had been another three years and Naruto had almost mastered the Taijutsu. He was very good at the style but he was trying to add wind chakra to the mix of it. The next lesson Ninjutsu was what got Naruto so much more excited. He would be learning to use the powers that sensei gave him. These powers were even more powerful than Kyuubi's but were a lot harder to control as well. The Shinigami told him that jutsu wouldn't be important if he was learning to control a god's power. So all he needed was to get better with the dark chakra cloak and then practice Taijutsu more.

The next lesson would be Kenjutsu and Speed Training. This would go on for the next four years. By the end of the four years Naruto had easily enough power to beat all the Kage's. This was due to his immortality and dark chakra cloak. Kyuubi had also taught him a few things. One was how to use Fox Fire. An ancient fire only used by demonic kitsune. Its power was easily that of Ameratsu fire. Kyuubi had also taught him his Kenjutsu style and even gave Naruto a sword after he was done training. It was a specially made sword capable of channeling Kyuubi's chakra. It was around 20 inches long and fit Naruto's style perfectly. He kept it strapped to his back. Naruto's clothes were the same as the rest of the higher ups in the realm of death. A regular black tuxedo and a white shirt underneath, along with a red tie. Unfortunately, this was the day he had to leave the realm of death. He still had to report to Shinigami-sensei every month but he was going to miss his friends here. He didn't really have any friends his age but that didn't mean he couldn't make friends with some of the friends his sensei had. He was walking towards his sensei's office now. He silently prayed Konoha would be better than before as he walked in.

"Hello Shinigami-sensei." Naruto said as he bowed respectfully.

"Oh, hello. Are you ready to leave Naruto?" The God of Death asked as he stood. "Yes sir." Said Naruto as he followed his sensei out of the room. When they made it to the room where he would be sent back The God started speaking again.

"Remember, only tell your Hokage about what has happened and only if he pushes you. Okay?" Naruto finished checking if he had all his things.

"Yes sir." Naruto said as he checked his sword for any chips or injuries.

"Alright then, you're going to feel a little dizzy after this but just sit tight and go straight to the Hokage." Before Naruto could answer he blacked out. When he awoke he looked around and saw he was in a forest. He got up and dusted himself off before he started to walk towards what looked like a road. He began to follow it until he came to a big gate that had Konoha written on the top.

"I guess this is it." Naruto said to himself before he walked up to the gate.

"State your name and reason for entering Konoha please." One man said.

"I have important matters to discuss with your Hokage. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he bowed respectfully. Both guards eyes widened as they heard his name.

"Yes enter please." They said quickly. Naruto walked through the gates slowly. The two guards wiped the sweat off their foreheads.

"That was awkward." Said one.

"Yeah." Said the other as he tried to steady his breathing.

Naruto walked straight to the Hokage tower and slipped through the doorway. He snuck into the Hokage's office, making sure no one saw him.

"Hello Hokage-sama. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I have come with urgent news." Said Naruto in a calm demeanor. The old Fire Shadow's eyes widened as he looked at Naruto. He saw his weird clothes and his whisker marks. He saw the trademark blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Naruto! Your back. Where have you been!" He yelled as he picked his jaw up off the floor. "Oh you know, here and there." Said Naruto as he let a foxy grin split his lips.


End file.
